Late Night Funtime
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: Butch, Boomer, and Brick all have to sleep in the same room due to renovations in the house. Boomer and Butch can't wait until Brick is out of the room as they all sleep, and decide to have sex.


Request by: MercyEvans

Butch, Boomer, and Brick all have to sleep in the same room due to renovations in the house. Boomer and Butch can't wait until Brick is out of the room as they all sleep, and decide to have sex. But they have to do it so that Brick won't wake up (quietly).  
After all that, it is discovered that Brick was actually awake the entire time, unable to sleep because of the noise and he grumbles  
"Are you guys finally done? Some people are trying to sleep, y'know!"

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

When I say that the air was filled with tension, I'd be lying. Most people would revolt the idea of sharing a room, but the RRBs didn't care really. It was only for one night so what was the harm?

At least that's what Brick thought. You see, Boomer and Butch were planning on being bunnies that evening, if you catch my drift. It was really funny actually, Brick wasn't really expecting it to happen, but Butch gives no fucks whatsoever.

You might be wondering why they have to sleep in the same room, well you see it's actually a very long story but I'll keep it short.

 _(Editor: But you know what won't be short? *insert Lenny face* Mhm I think y'all know)_

If you read my innocent stories of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, I say innocent because I honestly wrote the stories before I discovered Yaoi (LOL), you'd see that I introduced two OCs, this has to do with the male OC, Keith.

Keith came back from Germany, he was in an international study group for 15 months, and one of Keith's ability is literally to cannon ball from the sky. Because of his energy spiked due to his excitement of returning home, his impact basically blew the house away. Brick was on his way home when it happened so he managed to create a shield, protecting the neighboring homes.

Keith got an earful from Brick and was forced to build them a new house. The boys are currently in the safe zone the Professor built in case of a nuclear infection were to ever erupt in the air. Even though the boys were reborn, they are still quite unstable and aren't deemed safe to travel outside in case of this particular emergency.

Well then, I guess it wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be...hmm...oh well! Now then, let's carry on with the story.

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

"Boomer what are you doing?" I deadpanned at his incompetence to play a game as simple as Mario Kart 8, "This is my first time playing it, cut me some slack!" He whined as he fell from the track in M64 Rainbow Road, "Here Boomer." Brick said signaling Boomer to give him the controller.

Brick showed him how to get the speed boost at the start of the race, gave him advice on when to drift, how to properly use the bumpers and much more. Boomer watched in awe, his vivacious eyes twinkled whenever Brick did a little trick when there was a ramp.

It was cute and Boomer most definitely felt my gaze on him.

"See? Pretty easy right?" Brick handed Boomer back the controller and Boomer smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

Brick left the room to go to the small, tiny even, kitchen in the safe zone. I took the controller from Boomer's hand and kissed him. Shock disseminated through his body and he stiffened. When I squeezed his hand he realized what happened and started to kiss me back.

I pulled back and kissed his forehead, he blushed shyly, "We can't do anything today, not with Brick in the room."

"I know, jeez. That doesn't mean that I can't kiss you." I said rolling my eyes.

Boomer glanced at the doorway and back at me, a small smile on his lips as he leaned in to kiss me. I smirked and decided to deepen the kiss, pushing my tongue past his soft lips and cocking my head to side. I moved the hand that was on his hand to his thigh and I felt him tremble slightly as I slid my hand up towards his groin.

Boomer wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him. I rubbed the inside of his thighs, getting dangerously close to his crotch. He shuddered when I touched him, "Butch..." He whined as soon as he disconnected from the kiss and I stopped moving my hand, "Sorry~" I laughed and he only pouted more blushing.

"Get out of here with your fake ass apologize." He stuck his tongue out at me, "This is why I'm not sorry." I laughed at his childish behavior.

"Yo! You guys want toppings on the pizza?" Brick yelled to us, "Veggies!" I replied, "Sausage!" Boomer said and I smirked at him, "Shut up." He said with a clearly red face, "I didn't even say anything."

Boomer turned off the WiiU system and changed the input on the TV to HDMI 1, "What are you doing?"

"Soccer game."

I groaned, "You always watch Soccer."

"Don't complain about it, playing Soccer gave me the legs you are so happy to see!"

"I do like the legs..."

"Why are you two debating over this?" Brick said holding the pizza up, "And that's besides the point, you know that I'm going to watch Stranger Things."

He put the pizza on the table and sat down, "Well?"

"...Okay..." Boomer reluctantly gave him the remote, "Thank you." He smiled eating his plain cheese.

After about 5 episodes all the pizza was gone and it was 8:40 and Brick was satisfied, "I can already tell what the ending is going to be."

"Your typical he likes her but she doesn't understand." Boomer said scratching the back of his neck, "Right?" Brick laughed, "There's about five episodes left, I'll watch them tomorrow." He said, "I'm going to go shower."

"Alright." I replied, "How much do you want to bet he's going to go to bed as soon as that shower is over?" I asked Boomer when the Bathroom door opened, "I kind of figured that he was, but why is that significant?"

"Brick is a deep sleeper." I said, "I'm telling you that we shouldn't do anything." He argued.

I gave him a questioning look, was he serious? Like really, did he think I'd care? Fuck that if I was going to wait till tomorrow. Hell no.

When Brick came back in, he was power drying his hair, you know, he was using his powers to dry his hair.

"Boomie, can you braid my hair up please?"

Boomer got up and walked to Brick, fatigue obviously taking over as he swayed a bit as Boomer braided his hair. When Boomer let go Brick turned around and quickly kissed his forehead before going to the bed on the far left and calling it a night.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Butch walked to Boomer and pulled him into a hungry kiss, "Wait!" Boomer said muffled and tried to move back but the wall was behind him. Butch leaned into Boomer keeping him in place also giving Boomer no means of escape.

Butch pushed his tongue passed Boomer's lips deepening the kiss. Boomer ended up giving up trying to get away and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Butch's neck and a soft moan escaped his lips as their tongues danced against each other.

Butch pulled away and immediately attacked Boomer's neck. Boomer closed his eyes and clutched the back of Butch's shirt as he sucked, nibbled and kissed his most sensitive areas, "B-butch~" He moaned.

Butch lifted Boomer's shirt and pulled it off. He bent down a bit and took one of Boomer's pink stubs and nibbled it gently and sensually. It tickled, but Boomer's nipples are very sensitive to touch. It drove him crazy, "Butch, please...!" Boomer had a sharp intake of breath as Butch slid his hand down to Boomer's crotch.

By this point Butch detached himself from Boomer's now erect nipples. Boomer panted, his face and neck completely flushed, "Hm? I thought you didn't want to do anything tonight." Butch started, in his natural condescending tone, "Look how wet you are..." Butch took Boomer into his hand and pulled him out of his underwear.

Precum leaked from Boomer's head, Boomer shuddered erotically when Butch started to pump him slowly, "I n-never said that-ah!~" Butch tightened his grip drawing a load moan to come out of Boomer.

Boomer covered his mouth and looked at Brick.

Still asleep, phew...

"So what did you say?" Butch then asked, not caring about how loud Boomer was.

Boomer blushed feverishly, "I said that we couldn't do anything today."

"Oh? Look where we are Boomer."

"I wasn't exactly okay with this."

Butch leaned down and whispered into Boomer's ear, "We both know how much you want me to fuck you senseless." Boomer's eyes widened and he returned to gripping Butch's shirt, "How nice would it be, for me to spread those nice legs of yours and eat what's in the middle."

Boomer grew more aroused, his member twitched, he needed to release or at least reduce the pressure built up in his abdomen. Butch was not helping, just holding onto him like that.

"Butch please." He whined, desperately jerking his hips into Butch's hand, "Where's the fun in that?" Butch asked and Boomer groaned, "Butch please...let me cum!" He whined again, "Not until I do." He said.

"So hurry!" Boomer groaned, "Not the type of eager I was looking for, but I'll fix that."

Boomer blushed and rolled his eyes. _'Cocky bastard.'_ He thought to himself. Butch lifted Boomer up and carried him to the bed on the far right. He removed Boomer's shorts and underwear, then Butch took off his own shirt. He climbed in the bed, hovering over Boomer.

Butch held up a bottle of lubricant, "Don't you think we should use a condom?" Boomer asked, "Fuck a condom."

Butch opened the lid and poured a generous amount of lubricant on his fingers. He spread Boomer's legs and penetrated Boomer with two fingers instead of one. Boomer groaned at the foreign feeling, they haven't done this in like 4 weeks, it's like a whole new feeling again.

It didn't take long for Butch to graze upon Boomer's prostate, by then Boomer was already stretched, but Butch just couldn't pull out. Not with Boomer's moans and his attempt to intensify the feeling by trying to meet the thrusts of Butch's fingers.

"I'm ready..." Boomer said panting, "I want it already."

"What do you want?" Butch asked opening the lube again, he took off his pants and pulled off his underwear. Boomer gulped, "That."

Butch applied the lube to his length after a few pumps to ease the pressure, "There are many 'this' and 'thats'." He aligned his cock at Boomer's entrance, but teased Boomer by only prodding at the hole.

"Just put your dick in me already!"

Butch thrusted all the way in, in one sitting causing Boomer to let out an inaudible cry, "Butch!" He breathed, "It's so big." He blinked back some tears, "Thanks."

Butch moved back and thrusted back in, he developed a pattern and Boomer wrapped his arms around Butch's neck. Boomer kissed Butch who quickly kissed back. Butch pushed his tongue into Boomer's mouth again and started a fight for dominance. Butch found Boomer's prostate, causing Boomer to pull away from the kiss and let out a long moan.

Boomer then tried to meet Butch's thrust, "Butch~" He moaned, repeatedly like it was his mantra.

"Do you want to say something or are you just calling my name?" Butch grinned, "It feels good." Boomer said, Butch sped up his thrusts making Boomer throw his head back moaning loudly. Boomer forgot about Brick, but who could blame him?

"Ah!~"

Butch lifted Boomer again and put the two in a new position, "Ride me." Is what he said. Boomer nodded and blushed harder moving his hips up and down, "It's reaching deeper inside me..." Boomer breathed and Butch's dick twitched, "It got bigger?" Boomer questioned, "You Just said something cute..." Butch blushed, "Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"Wreck me." Boomer replied embarrassed by his own words, it was a quick position change, Boomer was in doggy style, "Will do."

Butch held Boomer's hips and started to thrust hard and fast. Boomer really could not hold back his voice anymore, "BUTCH!"

Boomer was getting dangerously close and Butch could tell by how Boomer was getting tighter around him. "Butch I'm going to cum..." Boomer moaned out, Butch snaked his hand down to Boomer's length and started to pump his twitching erection, encouraging him to release.

"Me too, go ahead, cum for me." Butch whispered into Boomer's ear and thrusted even faster, "Cumming!" Boomer moaned out and released onto the sheets, "Tight-!" Butch groaned and released not long after.

All was still and Boomer's heart stopped, "Are you guys finally done?! Some people are trying to fucking sleep y'know!" Brick said enraged, "My god! I swear someone always has to ruin my sleep!" He fumed, "Butch, I told you!" He complained to Butch when Butch pulled out of him, "Heh, it was worth."

Boomer punched the shit out of Butch's gut and got up to go to the bathroom.

"It was so worth it..." He groaned in pain.

"Horny bastards." Brick mumbled going back to sleep.

* * *

 ** _I feel so bad right now OMG ~ I'm sorry Mercy this came out so late, the good thing is that it did come out within the week. I hope this will make your weekend a bit sweeter QwQ_**

 ** _I hope you liked it, I think it's awful XD_**

 ** _If anyone wants to make a request just PM me!~_**


End file.
